Family of Five
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Levi and Eren are agents of a secret organization who are trying to take down the Rebels and rescue Levi's siblings. Character Death and Violence.


**Filling a request! I hope you enjoy!**

**Notes: Jean is 12, Armin is female and is 7. Jean, Armin, and Levi are not blood related.**

* * *

"You're a pretty sharp shooter for being able to hit all of those balls in the pockets with a woman's ass in your crotch." The older male growled, not focused on the scantily clad woman leaning over the pool table but on the group of men sitting around a table smoking and playing poker. "Aw, come on. You're not the least bit turned on?" She shook her hips a little which made the older male a bit angry when he missed his shot.

Reaching out a hand, he grabbed her by the shoulder to twist her around so they were face to face. She wore a smug smile on her face, that confidence matching her dark dress with slits all the way up her milky thighs. "I know we're supposed to be undercover, but trying to seduce me while on the job is _not _going to help." Her slender hands held his face but his gaze was on the poker table. She wasn't having any of his rejection today and stepped on his foot with her six inch heels which earned a small gasp from the older male. Taking advantage, she leaned forward to press their lips together. At first the older male was against PDA, but the way his lover's tongue moved against his own made him forget about everything for a couple of seconds.

A chorus of snickers and cheers echoed in the small maintenance van outside the casino. Gunter reluctantly handed Erd and Petra a twenty each, but still amused by their comrades' actions. "Eren really has her fingers wrapped around the captain, doesn't she?" The blondes high-fived each other before turning back to the monitors. There were many screens with different angles of the casino. While Eren and Levi were busy making out on one of the pool tables, there was a group of men in suits playing poker.

"Dennis Eibringer: a little attractive, but a creepy little fellow. He just wanted a job that was high as pay, so he does most of the dirty work. He's got a weird obsession with dead bodies." Their gaze on each was heavy, lips red and covered in a thin layer of saliva. Eren kept the man's face looking at her own while she sneaked a few glances at the poker table. "Marlo Freudenberg: that poor kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He thought he was going to be an ally of justice when he got himself into Rebel's little group. His body odor is vile and he sweats like a pig in front of a cleaver." She could feel Levi's irritation and she smirked. "And the big fish, Nile Dawk. He's as corrupt as they get; he only thinks for himself and how much money he could make. If it means screwing over the entire world, he doesn't care one bit. And to think he has a wife and a daughter…poor things. If only they knew he was the leader of the Rebels." Eren felt a rough hand on her thigh and she redirected her attention to her partner. "Talking about corrupt politicians doesn't turn you on?"

In response, she felt that hand push farther up her thigh underneath her dress rather quickly, until it was on her ass. His eyes went a little wide. "A thong? I didn't think you'd be the type to wear those." But he was nonetheless surprised, palming the warm cheek and squeezing it a little just to tease her. "So? Are we you going to take your clothes off or are we going to do our job? I don't mind either decision…" His breath fanned over her neck and for an instant she thought that it might not be bad if he took her right then and there in the dark corner of the rather quiet casino. But work was work, and she didn't want to let the rest of her team hear her and Levi go at it.

With a heavy sigh she tapped one side of her dress with a sly smirk before walking over to the bar. He nodded in understanding and faced away from the tile. "Meister is moving ahead. Have sirens perched on the fence in two." He said quietly, relaying the information to his squad waiting outside the casino. Hearing an acknowledgment in his right ear, he turned back to the pool table to continue playing while he watched his partner go forth with their plan. She was already at the bar, sweet talking the bartender. When he wasn't looking, she slipped her fingers quickly on her thigh and pulled out a small tube and emptied them in the drinks that were on the counter which were meant for the poker table. Without being noticed, she slipped the tube back to her thigh underneath her thing strap.

As she walked by to her partner, she swayed her hips just a little when she walked by the poker table. A few men turned around to watch the vixen walking by their table. Levi curled his hand into a fist as he watched their gazes travel up her thighs. He was boiling with anger by the time Eren returned. "Hey, Levi." His gray eyes moved to his partner's face. "Calm down." Her voice was sweet and gentle, keeping the anger burning in him at bay. "I belong to you, remember?" There was no sarcasm laced in her voice. "You're the only one who gets to touch this body." She took his wrist and brought it to her exposed thigh. His features softened as he felt her skin there. "Only you can touch me here." He let out a deep sigh, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She waited a few moments before bringing the calloused hand to her stomach. "Only you can…touch me…h-here…" Levi raised his head up at the stuttering. She never stuttered unless it was something serious. Her cheeks were tinted pink. "Soon…" She kept his hand there. "Soon, you'll have two people to care about…" His eyes went wide.

"Eren…are you…"

The maintenance van erupted into a chorus of surprised gasps and cheers, save for Petra. She had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Are you surprised?" She asked her crew, showing her pearly whites confidently. They were all shocked at the news but extremely excited. It was about time they took a step farther in their relationship. The pair had been together for years, falling in and out of each other. Sometimes Eren made it seem like their relationship was a game, but he knew that she wasn't that cold. She just liked to have fun once in a while. And Levi was more than willing to play along with her. And there were times where he considered going a step further with their love but she never showed any interest. But now, he was starting to wonder if he was the one who was timid.

"Woah, wait Eren. This isn't the time to drop a bomb like that on me!" Levi hissed, half panicked, half extremely embarrassed. But the brunette wasn't looking at him, but at the poker table. She rushed over and gray eyes followed her. All of the men were keeled over the table and their plan had been a success. But the older male couldn't move from the spot; the shock from his partner's news turned him from one of the best agents in the world to an immovable pile of emotions. The rest of their team stormed in the casino to extract their targets but he was just standing there. Eren's voice brought him out of his brief stupor as he stumbled to where everyone was. The shock disappeared momentarily as he started lifting the men over to the vans parked outside so they could bring them in for questioning. Once the casino was cleared out, he made his way over to the van.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down on a chair in front of the monitors, holding his head in his hands. The stress of the mission and the shocking news from his partner was a bit too much for the man at that point in time. Soon enough the rest of his crew piled inside the van, all patting him on the back and congratulating him. He let out an annoyed huff once Eren walked in. She wore a pair of blue sweats over her dress with the insignia of their organization on the side. Not feeling embarrassed in the slightest, she smirked at the man and sat in his lap. "We captured the leaders of the Rebels and now we can drill them for information." She turned around to face him, her ass resting right on his crotch. Levi growled, keeping his hands off of her for the time being.

"Stop staring and get to work ya lazy shits." He barked at his squad who were ogling them with weird looks on their faces. He didn't like it one bit. Eren continued to sit on his lap, resting against him as Levi flipped through the surveillance of the poker table just moments earlier. He was looking for anything out of the ordinary, waiting for one of them to slip. He had dedicated his life to catching these crooks after they kidnapped his younger siblings. They were too young to understand what was going on, but they have been gone for almost a year now. Levi regrets every second that he involved himself with the Rebels. Being homeless in the city was not an ideal situation to raise two young children. He glared at the monitors, angrily watching the footage. Just watching them put a bad taste in his mouth.  
As he angrily stared at the screens, he felt a gentle had on his cheek. He turned his head to meet his gaze with bright green, losing himself immediately. His hands went to wrap around the small of her waist, holding her against him. He didn't realize he was shaking when he heard her sweet whispers in his ear. "You don't have to worry anymore. We'll find Jean and Armin…" She took a deep breath, pausing to press her lips against his neck. "You'll get your family back, plus a little addition." She giggled a little before climbing off of him and sitting in her own chair. He couldn't stop from blushing as he stared at her belly. In just a few months it would grow, belly bulging with their child. He didn't think he'd be a father so soon, but seeing that bright smile on her lips made him forget about everything else.

Levi turned back to the footage, watching it more carefully. Only a few minutes passed when he saw it; one of the men they captured glanced at the camera. Was that…Marlo? Was it the kid who was extremely inexperienced? It would make sense if a kid like him made a rookie mistake. If that was the case, then that meant…they knew all along. "Stop the van!" He shouted and Erd, who was driving, stopped abruptly. Right about now they should be waking up…were they going to sacrifice themselves that easily? "Everyone get out!" He should have noticed it before; he should have known something like this would happen. Their capture had been too easy and Levi found himself regretting his decision once more. Was that bastard Nile always one step ahead of him? But it was too late. Before anyone could respond to his actions, the van carrying the prisoners in front of them exploded. The blast also caused their own van to go up in flames and they were sent flying out of the van.

Once the older male came to, he felt extremely groggy. The explosion had sent his squad flying out of the back of the van and he ended up smashing his head on the asphalt. Blood poured down his forehead and into his eyes, clouding his vision. With a groan, he struggled to sit up to find out how his squad was doing. The first person he saw was Gunter who was lying on the ground. He called out his name but got no answer. Levi crawled over to the man and stared blankly at the body; Gunter had hit something on his way out and snapped his neck. Levi couldn't bear to look anymore and looked for everyone else. Erd was lying on his back and the squad leader suddenly feared the worst. One of the doors in the van had flown off and lodged itself in his waist, severing his body in two. Levi cringed and looked around the fiery remains of the accident.

Auruo was next, lying on his back. He heard him cough, so the male scrambled over quickly to see how he was doing. But there was blood…so much blood and Auruo didn't last very long. He gave his superior a few words of praise before letting go. Levi promised that he would make those bastards pay. Then he saw Petra leaning against a nearby light pole. He just stared at her, the blond's face and hair matted with her blood. She wasn't moving. But there was one more person he hadn't found yet, the most important person to him. "Eren?" No response. He stood up, wobbling slightly limping around to find his partner. "Eren? Where are you?" He called out a bit frantically, face distorted with pain. His right leg was broken and he probably shattered his ribcage, but those silly injuries would have to wait until he made sure the brunette was alive.

When he did find her, he felt a flutter in his heart when he saw her chest moving gently as she breathed, eyes open. She was alive, _thank God._ He collapsed next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Levi." Her voice was shaky; it was easy to tell she was holding back tears. "Levi, the…our…" The older male glanced up at her tear-stained face before following her gaze. There was a gash on her abdomen, bleeding out slowly. It didn't quite register until he remembered her words in the van. His eyes went wide. _No…this can't be happening…not Eren…not now…not when she's…our…our child…_Levi heard sirens in the distance as he began to lose consciousness, but all he could remember was Eren sobbing. She repeated the same two words over and over: "Our baby…our baby…"

The fresh scent of cleanliness brought the male back to reality as he opened his eyes slowly. He felt sore all over, noticing he was in the hospital. Glancing to the weight on his leg, he saw a mop of brown hair resting there. "Eren." He whispered and she shot up instantly. Her eyes were puffy and red showing the many times she had cried herself to sleep. He frowned and reached out to her. Careful not to touch his bandaged areas, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. His hands rested on her waist as he closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent. "Don't cry." He coaxed her as she felt her body shake. His shoulder was wet with her tears, but he didn't mind. "Eren…the baby…" She pulled away, wiping her tears and giving him a smile while she caressed her belly.

"He's alive." Eren said, grasping his hand in her own. He tilted his head; he thought it was far too early to tell the gender. "Call it motherly instinct." She read his mind, smiling lightly as she kissed his hand. "I can just feel he's a little boy." Levi smiled genuinely, which caught her off guard. His smile was a very rare occurrence, but she could tell he was truly happy. Eren didn't think she'd want to settle down so quickly. Flirting and playing games was fun, but the accident brought a harsh reality to her forefront and she realized they didn't have time to fool around anymore. "Levi." His dark hues wandered to her form. "Let's get married." He stared at her, looking for an ulterior motive. When he didn't find any, he almost choked on his own saliva. "Hey, I know it's a strange request but you don't have to be _that _against it."

Levi only shook his head and motioned for her to come closer. His voice was gentle. "I've…actually wanted to propose to you for a long time now." Green eyes went wide; she had no idea he had thought that far ahead. "But with Jean and Armin, and work, I just didn't think it was the right time." Eren smiled and pressed their lips together briefly before walking over to the door.

"Speaking of Jean and Armin, I have a surprise." He tilted his head in confusion but his eyes went wide when two familiar faces popped in his room. He couldn't believe his eyes as his sibling walked in shyly before going to their older brother's side immediately. "In the week you were unconscious, we managed to find out where they were. There was a slip of paper that didn't burn in the explosion and it led us right to them." Levi smiled as the little girl climbed on his bed and curled against him. "Hey, Armin, be careful. Your big brother is hurt right now." The blond girl nodded and looked up at Levi with watery eyes. He patted her head gently.

Jean was acting a little shifty, staying by the door. The older male called him over and he slowly stepped forward. The boy took a deep breath, biting his lip. He looked like he was about to cry. "Levi Nii-san…" He said, voice cracking as he tried so hard to keep his tears at bay. "I'm so s-sorry…" He whined, covering his eyes as he sobbed. Levi frowned; seeing his siblings in this state hurt him more than broken ribs ever could. "I let them t-take Armin…" He ran to his older brother's side, sobbing into his gown. Levi held the two close, grateful that they were alive and well. Numerous nightmares about their deaths kept him awake most nights, and he was terrified he would never find them. But Eren managed to…his heart swelled and he gave his partner a faint smile.

"It's okay, Jean…Armin." He hugged them tight against his body. "You don't have to worry any more. Your older brother is here." He ruffled their hair before falling back against the pillows. "You two blockheads should go with Eren for a little bit. I'm tired." Armin began to protest but Eren whisked them away. She turned back around once more to give the older male a bright smile. "Looks like this family of three has finally become a family of five."


End file.
